The Secret Life of Comedy Animals
TheCartoonMan12's movie-spoof of "The Secret Life of Pets." Cast *Max - Reggie (Free Birds) *Duke - Jake (Free Birds) *Snowball - Alvaro the Pig (Noah's Ark) *Katie - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Tiberius - Mak (The Wild Life) *Sweet Pea - Flit (Pocahontas) *Buddy - Bolt (Bolt) *Mel - Rafael (Rio) *Chloe - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Gidget - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) *Norman - Cuatro (Ferdinand (2017)) *Leonard - Clint (Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade) *Gino - Marlin (Finding Nemo and Finding Dory) *Pops - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Ozone - Mauro (Rio) *Derek - Raccoon (The Nut Job) *Ripper - Doug (Zootopia) *Bearded Dragon - Growly (Trick or Webkinz) *Tattoo - Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Viper - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Ricky - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Password Snakes - Hyenas (The Lion King) *The Sea-Monkeys - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) *Germo's Iguana - Grayson (The Nut Job) *Myron - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Peanut - E.B. (Hop) *Peppi - Buck (The Good Dinosaur) *Reginald - Dave the Pig (with Ken the Pig as an Extra) (Creature Comforts) *Ronty - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Shelly - Precious (The Nut Job) *The Collie - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *The Golden Retriever - Dim (A Bug's Life) *The Papillon - Paddy (Alpha and Omega) *The Alley Cats - Monkeys (Rio) *The Chihuahua - Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) *The Piranha - Chinese Dragon (Thomas and Friends) *Fred - Carl Fredrickson (Up) *Molly - *Germo - *Chloe's Owner - *Buddy's Owners - *Gidget's Owners - *Gino's Owner - *Leonard's Owner - *Norman's Owner - *Pop's Owner - *Sweet Pea's Owner - *Katie's Grandmother - *Mel's Owner - *Reginald's Onwers - *Tiberius's Owner - *Animal Control Wrokers - *Squirrels - Surly and Andie (The Nut Job) *The Flushed Pets - Various Animals (Creature Comforts) Scenes #The Secret Life of Comedy Animals Part 1 - Opening Tiles/"Welcome to New York" #The Secret Life of Comedy Animals Part 2 - Honey Lemon's Leaving #The Secret Life of Comedy Animals Part 3 - Reggie meets Jake #The Secret Life of Comedy Animals Part 4 - Reggie Complains/Reggie Tries to Flame Jake #The Secret Life of Comedy Animals Part 5 - Fetch Reggie a Stick #The Secret Life of Comedy Animals Part 6 - Squirrels #The Secret Life of Comedy Animals Part 7 - Hijack/The Flused Pets #The Secret Life of Comedy Animals Part 8 - Maggie Meets Mak #The Secret Life of Comedy Animals Part 9 - Intiation Time/Where is Reggie? #The Secret Life of Comedy Animals Part 10 - The Viper/Sewer Chase #The Secret Life of Comedy Animals Part 11 - Maggie Talks About Reggie/Flushed Out to Brooklyn #The Secret Life of Comedy Animals Part 12 - Meet Bomb #The Secret Life of Comedy Animals Part 13 - Secret Route #The Secret Life of Comedy Animals Part 14 - Sausages/"We Go Together" #The Secret Life of Comedy Animals Part 15 - Battle Plans/Alvaro the Pig Has An Accident #The Secret Life of Comedy Animals Part 16 - Jake's Story of Carl Fredrickson #The Secret Life of Comedy Animals Part 17 - We're Animals #The Secret Life of Comedy Animals Part 18 - Jake's Old House/Captured #The Secret Life of Comedy Animals Part 19 - Brooklyn Bridge Showdown/Rescuing Jake #The Secret Life of Comedy Animals Part 20 - Taxi/Welcome Home #The Secret Life of Comedy Animals Part 21 - End Credits